Random moments at the London Institute
by Partdemigodpartangel
Summary: Just some drabble about the daily life at the London Institute. Some fluffy, some funny, some heartbreaking. First fanfic so, please, handle your flames.
1. Mess

**Sooo, this is my first fanfic so please, try and not be too... flamable with this.  
This is the ****_official disclaimer_****, so I won't write this again.  
****_Characters to Cassie. Plots to me._****  
Enjoy.**

* * *

Will and Tessa were in the libary facing each other.

''Why did you do that? Are you crazy?''

Great, Will thought, now she is mad.

''Look, Tess. It was an accident. I didn't mean to.''

''Charlotte will kill us if she see this.'' said Tessa

''See what?'' said a voice behind them

Well, Tessa thought, I'm dead.

They turned around and saw Jem standing in the doorway.

''What did you do this time, Will?'' he asked

''It wasn't me''

When he saw the incredulous look Jem was giving him he said,

''Well, it was me, but it wasn't''

Jem approached the pair and saw the mess. Two of the tea cups of the expensive china Charlotte had, were broken on the floor, and the tea was pouring in Charlotte's favorite Persian carpet.

''Great, now she will really kill us, Will''

''Who will really kill you?'' asked someone from the doorway

This is not my day, Will thought

Charlotte was standing in the doorway, and when the three teenagers said nothing, she moved as quickly as a short person can move and stood beside them. When she saw what they had done, she gave them a long lecture about how expensive the china and the carpet were and that they will clean it without Sophie's help.

''But it was Will's fault'' whinned Tessa

There was a long pause. The Head of the Institute watched Tessa, as if considering if she should believe her or not.

''Very well,'' she said finally, "Will, clean this mess. After you finish, meet me in the drawing room'' And she left.

''Do you want to go for a walk in Hyde Park, Tessa?'' asked Jem

''Of course'' she said

''Let's go''

''Wait. Are you going to leave me here all alone cleaning this?'' said Will, pointing at the broken cups with a look of mocking hurt in his face.

Tessa and Jem shared a look and said at the same time ''Yes'' and they left.

''Betrayed,'' Will muttered, looking back at the cups. ''cruelly abandoned by my parabatai to clean this mess alone. And to go out for a walk with Tessa. How he dares! Unbelievable. May the ducks devour them both''

And so, he stayed cleaning the mess, whilst Jem and Tessa went for a peaceful walk.

* * *

**Hope you like it.  
Requests are accepted.**

**~Colette **


	2. Maybe

**Found some free time. Thought that I could update this. Maybe everyday I will get a chapter or two, maybe even three if I have nothing to do at all. **

**This is a Henry/Charlotte, requested by a dear friend of mine. Hope you like it.**

* * *

It was late, almost midnight, when se heard a knock on the door. Straightening her nightgown, she said

"Come in"

The door opened and a redhead appeared

"Charlotte, darling, are you busy?" Said Henry. "Why are you up so late?"

"I.." Charlotte didn't know how to answer that. She really didn't know why she was still awake, so she stayed quiet.

"I see." Henry entered the room and took off his green-striped suit and changed into his night clothes. He was just in a shirt and pajama pants. Henry slowly walked to the bed and sat beside Charlotte.

"We should go to sleep. It's been a long day"

And so, he blew the candle in the nightstand and wrapped his hands around Charlotte's waist and whispered in her ear

"I love you, Linda Lottie, never think otherwise"

In that moment, she thought, _Maybe I was wrong, maybe he really loves me._

And in the safe circle of his arms, she finally fell in a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Here it is, darklings. Review, favs, follows all welcome.**

**Suggestions and requests are also welcome.**

**See ya' soon!**


	3. A pair of morons

**There chapter in a day. I really have nothing better to do. A Cecily/Gabriel for you. Enjoy**

* * *

Cecily was lying in one of the couches in the library, trying to read a copy of _Romeo and Juliet_, but miserably failing. She kept drifting between dreams and reality. And it always was the same dream: big green eyes; a look of pure astonishment when he saw her, reflected in those beautiful green-gray eyes that were so similar, yet so different than the eyes of Gideon, lovely and goofy Gideon.

"_Love is a smoke made with the fume of sighs; Being purg'd. A fire sparkling in lovers' eyes; Being vex'd, a sea norish'd with lovers' tears; What is it else? A madness most discreet, a choking gall, and a preserving sweet_." Recited a deep voice over her shoulder.

Her eyes snapped open at the sound of his voice, so near to her ear that she could feel the hot breath as he recited what Romeo had said to Benvolio at the beginning of the first act.

"What are you doing here?" Said Cecily too harshly and corrected herself, "I thought you were out with Gideon or training or.." She said a little too quickly

"I actually came to see what you were doing" he said, and flushed a bit.

_Wait, Gabriel Lightwood never blushes_.

But he was now. Her impossibly black hair fell loose around her shoulders and her back, the gray dress that brought out the deep blue of her eyes that captivated him the very moment he laid his eyes on them. Eyes that we're looking at him.

"I was trying to read this. But I can not concentrate." Said Cecily, blushing a little.

"And why is that?" Asked Gabriel before he could stop himself.

Cecily Herondale was really blushing now. She could feel the heat in her cheeks as much as she could feel Gabriel's eyes looking at her.

"I'm a tired, I guess" it wasn't completely a lie. She was tired from training all afternoon with Will, but she promised him that she would read Romeo and Juliet.

"Do you mind if I walk you to your room?" said Gabriel and flushed a little bit more

"I do not" said Cecy " I would love it"

They walked in silence through the empty hallways of the Institute. When they turned in a corner, Gabriel almost ran into Will. Cecily was a little more distracted, so she bumped into Gabriel and almost fell.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Will said with his over-protective-older-brother voice. "Are you trying to court my sister, Gabe? I have not given you the permission to do that." He turned to Cecily, who was blushing furiously. And before Gabriel could say anything, he said "I hope you're not falling for any stupid thing he'd say to you, _cariad_."

"What are you talking about, _Gwilym_?" Said Cecily. She knew how much he disliked to be called by his welsh name, so she used it on purpose to get him mad.

"Nice try, Cece, but I'm in a good mood." Will smirked at her shocked expression. "Be careful, _Lightworm_, is my baby sister you're trying to court. If you hurt her, I will kill you" he said the last part with such a cold tone that Cecily had to suppress a shiver.

He rounded them and left them standing like a pair of morons watching him as he turned in a corner and disappeared.

* * *

**What do you think? Leave your opinion.**

**_with dear love,_**

**_~Collete_**


	4. Forgot

**_As I said, I'll post at least one chapter every day. _**

**_Here a Sophie/Thomas_**

* * *

After Gideon proposed to her, Sophie headed to the kitchen and found Bridget cleaning some plates.

"I heard all of that" she said, with a hint of amusement in her low voice, "Romantic, and all, Sophie. I hope you know what you're doing."

After that, she went to her room and thought about the proposal.

Gideon had say that it was entirely extemporaneous. Every word he said had mean a lot to her. Never before she would have expected to be admired, let alone be loved like Gideon loved her.

_"I see you have forgotten me already"_ said a faint voice behind her.

When she turned, she almost screamed.

_Thomas_.

He looked like he's still alive, with his brown hair falling over his eyes. He had a white shirt and black trousers with black boots. The hilt of a dagger could be seen in his belt.

But... how is it possible? He's… dead. His body was burned, and his ashes scattered in the Silent City.

Unless... a ghost.

"Yes, I'm a ghost right now because I needed to see you one last time." Thomas said wistfully. "I heard when Lightwood was proposing you, Sophie. And you should know that I loved you, I always had and always will."

Sophie was frozen. She couldn't move, or talk. _Do something_, her mind hissed. But her body wouldn't move.

"I hope you have a long, happy life, Sophia Collins. I wish you luck," he said. "Luck and love"

And he disappeared.

Years later, when Sophie had a baby boy, she named him Thomas.

Because she never forgot that there was someone, apart from Gideon, that would always love her.

* * *

_**This chapter is shorter because I'm** **super tired.**_

_**~Collete**_


	5. Bad Idea

_**It took me 3 hours to write this. A Wessa for you.**__  
__**Enjoy ;)**_

* * *

_This is a really bad idea, _Will thought.

Tessa was sitting on her bed in her nightgown, looking at the wall with a thoughtful expression in her beautiful face. He was barefoot, only with a shirt and pajama pants. He approached her and sat at the end of her bed.

Every time he was near her, he felt that it wasn't gravity that kept him on Earth but Tessa. He missed the taste of her lips, that stinging quiet pleasure when she touched him, to feel her heart beating in time with his, the warm that came off her body, _everything_. He needed to feel that again.

Having Will this close was driving Tessa crazy. She needed to feel again the warm of his lips on hers, the strong muscles of his arms around her, the strong and steady beating of his heart beneath her palm, his silky hair in her fingers. _Everything_.

Before Will could think better about it, he warped his arms around Tessa and pulled her towards him. Their eyes locked and in that moment, everything around them disappeared. All that mattered was that they were alone, together.

Tessa brought her hands up to run them in his silk-soft hair, down his forehead, over his now closed eyes and cheekbones, to his parted full lips, and gracefully shaped neck, arms and hands.

Will's hand travelled up to the back of her head, freeing her soft hair from the pins that held it, fisting it loose in his long-fingered hands. He let it fall and caressed her waist and hips as she touched his face and neck and arms.

There was no space between them, only their lips where inches apart. Will leaned a little closer, ghosting his lips above hers. She shivered in his arms, unable to stand more time without their lips connected.

So she cut the distance between them, kissing him softly, yet passionately. She heard Will making a noise in the back of his throat, as he pressed their lips harder with barley controlled passion and desire. He pressed Tessa back against the pillows, elbows above her head, supporting him to not crush her with his weight.

Tessa ran her hands on his back, down to his sides. The shirt had ridden up a bit, so she caressed the soft skin of his flat, stone-hard stomach. Will groaned at her touch, astonishing pleasure running down his nerves. He nibbled her bottom lip with his teeth, gaining a soft moan form her part.

He loved when he made her moan and groan, it made shivers run down his body, making him more addicted to the drug Tessa was for him. He never could get enough, and will never get enough of her. She was driving him crazy, slowly, but alarmingly crazy.

Tessa was tired of being under Will, and she knew he was growing tired, so she rolled them over, never breaking the kiss, so she was straddling his hips. Will gasped at the sudden movement, but kept kissing her. His lips traveled to her jawline, down her neck, his teeth nibbling at her pulse, making her moan. He kissed the top of her bosom that was uncovered, making her moan again, this time louder. He returned to her lips, kissing her with a growing desperate need.

Will was about to lose the little self-control that was left. Tessa was dropping deep kisses along his jaw, her teeth marking his neck, claiming him as hers and nobody else's. He gripped the hem of her nightgown and...

_Knock knock_

"Tessa? Are you awake?" Said a feminine voice outside.

Tessa gasped. "Charlotte" she whispered, a little out of breath.

"Yes, just give me moment please." She said louder, still out of breath.

"I will be in the drawing room" Charlotte said, and when they heard her steps fade away, Tessa got off Will and straightened her nightgown in front of the mirror.

Will could see her reflection: her cheeks were flushed, her lips swollen. A faint red mark could be seen at the base of her throat, right where he had bitten her.

"Goodnight Will." She said as she headed toward the door. When she was a about to leave, she looked at him for a moment. And then, she was gone.

_Yes, _Will thought_, this was a really bad idea._

* * *

**_Leave your opinions, requests, etc.  
Review, fav, follow _**

**_Love,  
~Collete_**


End file.
